User talk:MrThermomanPreacher
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Primeval Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi there! Hey MrThermomanPreacher! I'd noticed you've set up this Primeval Fanon Wiki, and I think it's a really great idea. I'd like to put myself forward for an admin request, as I'd really like to see this wiki grow, and I think I can help it in many different ways. If you ever need any help with this wiki, I'm always willing! Thanks very much, --Spamalot360 13:46, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you very much! --Spamalot360 14:00, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi there MrThermomanPreacher, This is a awsomne wiki! A brilliant idea to do this. Many fans on Primeval Wiki make their own fan pages on their user page. As the wiki is new, i would like to submit my Admin request. I am about to send messages to the Primeval Wiki community to try to raise awairness of this brilliant idea. I'll help out and add a LOAD of stuff. Again, good idea. Yours Truly, User:Primeval13 17:47, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Yours Truly, User:Primeval13 18:01, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Primeval Fanon Wiki Awards Hey, I have come up with an idea. Im going to do some sort of 'Primeval Fanon Wiki Awards' towards the end of the year. The awards can be voted by registered users or just administrators. Users can not vote for their own idea. The awards will be: *Best New Character (Each Series Creator nominates two new characters from their series, voted by registered users) *Best New Creature (Creature from the past introduced that has not been in Primeval before, same as above) *Best New Future Creature (New Future creature that has been created, same as above) *Best Episode Plot (Each Series creator nominates one (or two if two parter) episode/s. Voted by Administrators) *Best New Series (Every new Series is nominated. Voted by Administrators) Thanks, Yours Truly, User:Primeval13 08:39, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hey, Dynovan has posted this on the Admin request page: I would like to be an admin. I'll add many more series to the wiki, and add it to search engines. I would do great things here! ''' He sounds like a nice guy. Any chance you could make him a Administrator. Thanks, Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 11:50, July 4, 2011 (UTC) More Admin Hey, More Admin requests. Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall and Beastly 14. They both sound like good canditates. Probobly be good to stop after now, as everyone would be admin, if you see what I meen. Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 18:55, July 14, 2011 (UTC) How do you get into the Awards??? How do you get your Primeval show into the awards. I have made a show named Primeval America and if they at least get into the awards Series 2 of the Series will be confirmed, and I would love to make one, just if no one watches my Series it will be a waste of time. So I would love to get into the awards somehow. P.S: I love this wiki, and I cross my heart I would be responisble with this wiki if I ever had Adminship (which I probably won't) Thankyou a lot Primeval123 11:55, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Admin I understand that you have selected a few, and thanks I will talk to Primeval13 Primeval123 12:08, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering for some reason I can't add a question to primeval13 page. And it has suddenly been messed up??? Hello Can anyone post their stories for Primeval here, or is it just for specific people, as I am writing a fanfiction of my own and I'd like to create character pages, creatures pages, etc, etc, so that I can direct people here when they read my fanfiction? HarryPotterRules1 20:05, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for reply. That's good to know. I assume, however, that you can't create character pages for Becker, etc? Primeval season 6 Hello! Would you like to read my story or visit my profile? I'll appreciate if you send me comments! Thank you! ''User:H.S.DTheBest' Admin, PLEASE Hi, I was wondering If I could be an admin! I have LOTS of stories, and I've uploaded one already, it's Primeval: Evolution. So, I have two requests, 1) Please can I be an admin, and 2) Can you read my Story!! Thanks, Xx Diictodon xX (talk) 17:04, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Buongiorno io sono Crasraptor ti sto usando per ottenere un premio e ti dico che ho completato la prima storia (non l'ho ancora pubblicata.Crasraptor (talk) 15:58, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Questa wiki l'hai inventata tu è deserta ora apparte me, salvalaCrasraptor (talk) 01:22, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Ciao io sono Crasraptor, ho scritto diverse storie in italiano non voglio che me li cancelli o me le traduci in inglese preferirei che le mettessi tra le serie e che facessi una pagina separata va bene? Vorrei diventare Amministratore! Scusa per il messaggio sopra senza firma leggilo grazie!Crasraptor (talk) 17:48, January 6, 2016 (UTC)